Fuck! Where's My Book?
by Ayumi Hwang
Summary: Ketika buku seorang Kim Taehyung lagi-lagi menghilang. VMin. Sequel Border yang Berbeda.


Fuck! Where's my Book?

.

.

.

Cast : Taehyung Kim, Jimin Park and other additional casts.

Genre : AU, Friendship, Comedy

.

.

.

.

"Tae, berhentilah bergerak kesana kemari." pinta seorang lelaki bertubuh kekar nan bantet. "Tapi, Chim, bukuku hilang lagi." jawab lelaki yang dipanggil 'Tae' itu. "Buku apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Park Jimin atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Chim. "LKS." jawab Taehyung singkat, padat namun nggak jelas. "LKS yang mana, Tae?" tanya Jimin lagi karena jawaban sahabatnya itu belum memuaskan nafsu -coret-, rasa penasarannya. "LKS untuk pelajaran hari ini, Chim." jawab Taehyung makin nggak jelas. "Tae, hari ini kita ada 4 mapel dan 3 di antaranya menggunakan LKS. Jadi yang mana?" tanya Jimin untuk yang ketiga kalinya. "Ahn saem." gumam Taehyung pelan tapi tidak luput dari pendengaran sahabatnya itu. "Hah? Ahn saem? Apa mak-, ah, apa yang hilang itu LKS ekonomimu?" tanya Jimin entah untuk keberapa kalinya karena author udah males ngitung. "Yep! Kau tahu dimana LKSku?" tanya Taehyung. "Entah." jawab Jimin yang dihadiahi sebuah jitakan manis oleh Taehyung. "Aduh! Kenapa kau menjitakku?"bentak Jimin. Taehyung hanya mendengus kesal dan kembali mencari bukunya. Kali ini ia tidak hanya mencarinya di tasnya tapi juga ke meja milik teman-temannya. Tapi, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna memang tidak pernah mau berpihak padanya, bukunya tidak ditemukan. Akhirnya, Taehyung pun memutuskan until mencari bukunya tersebut di luar kelas.

Taehyung pun berjalan keluar kelas. Ia tak memedulikan teriakan sahabatnya yang memperingatkannya kalau Ahn saem bisa datang kapan saja. "Untuk apa aku datang tepat waktu di kelasnya tapi LKSku tak ada. Akhirnya, Aku akan tetap dihukum, kan." batin Taehyung. Sebenarnya, Taehyung sendiri bingung mau mencari LKSnya kemana, karena ia merasa tidak pernah membawa LKSnya keluar kelas, kecuali saat berangkat dan pulang sekolah. Ia juga tidak merasa pernah meminjamkan LKSnya pada murid kelas lain. "Ah, mungkin aku membawanya ke perpustakaan dan lupa membawanya. Semoga saja LKSku masih tertinggal di sana." gumam pun bergegas menuju perpuskaan.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Taehyung segera berlari menujubtempat dimana dia biasa duduk bersama Jimin. Nihil. Tidak ada apapun di situ. Taehyung mencarinya di tempat lain. Nihil. Ia tak menemukan LKSnya di perpustakaan. Setelah berpikir selama beberapa saat, akhirnya, Taehyung memutuskan untuk bertanya pada penjaga perpustakaan. Taehyung pun berjalan mendekati meja petugas perpustakaan dan bertanya pada sang petugas. Nihil juga. Taehyung pun keluar dari perpustakaan dengan muka lesu. "Aku harus mencarinya dimana lagi?" gumam Taehyung. Ia memutuskan untuk menemui salah satu teman karibnya yang tidak sekelas dengannya, Kim Seokjin, siapa tahu Seokjin meminjam bukunya dan Taehyung lupa. Ketika jendak berbalik, sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya dan membuatnya jampir terkena serangan jantung. "Jimin!" pekik Taehyung. "Aku disuruh Ahn saem untuk mencarimu. Kurasa ia benar-benar marah." jelas Jimin. "Kau itu temanku bukan, sih? Teganya menakut-nakutiku seperti itu." gerutu Taehyung. "Bukan maksudku menakut-nakutimu, Tae. Tapi, memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke kelas. Daripasa Ahn saem makin marah padamu." ajak Jimin. Ditariknya tangan Taehyung dan mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju kelas mereka. "Tapi, Chim, LKSku belum ketemu." kata Taehyung. "Asal kau tahu saja, Kim Taehyung. Tadi, sesaat setelah kau pergi, J-Hope mendatangi mejamu dan mengembalikan LKSmu." sahut Jimin. "A-apa? Jadi, daritadi LKSku dibawa oleh J-Hope?" tanya Taehyung tak percaya. "Kurasa begitu." jawab Jimin singkat. "Lalu, aku telat mengikuti pelajaran Ahn saem hanya untuk mencari buku yang ada di mejaku sejak bermenit-menit lalu?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada dramatis. "Kurasa begitu. Dan, kau tak boleh kabur Kim Taehyung. Aku tidak mau terkena semprotan Ahn saem." jawab Jimin sambil menarik Taehyung lebih keras. "TIDAAAAKKKKK!" jeritan Taehyung bergema di seluruh penjuru sekolah. 

END

* * *

A/n:

Ketemu lagi, guys..

Gue bener-bener gak tau kalo hasilnya bakal sependek ini, soalnya, kemaren waktu masuk word itu udah sampe selembar setengah (itu pendek apa panjang ya? :v)

Ah sudahlah, gua malah curcol..pokoknya makasih banyak buat yang udah nyempetin mampir..

Last word, RnR, pwease?


End file.
